Dragonball Vertigo: An Intermission with Pan
by ChorpReturns
Summary: Gohan brings Pan to the Z reunion, tattered and bruised. What happened? Conclusion inside, now with 100 percent less pairings!


Dragonball Vertigo: An intermission with Pan

;

PS: Ignore the colons

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. Please support the official release.

;

Five years before the start of GT…

;

"It's been so long since we've had a reunion!" laughed Chi Chi to Bulma as they danced to the years newest pop sensation on the radio.

;

"Well, if you came to the city, maybe we'd have them more often!" Bulma said smiling. She surveyed the dance hall they were in, looking at all her friends. Master Roshi, Yamcha, Krillin, Oolong, and Puar were playing Old Maid in a far off table; there's Goten, chatting with Bra, with Trunks not so discreetly monitoring the conversation; Videl, speaking to Eighteen and Marron casually; and Vegeta, mixing a drink.

;

"Vegeta!" called Bulma as she waved to him, beckoning him to dance with her and Chi Chi. Vegeta continued stirring his gin and sat down. Bulma pouted, but left him alone.

;

Yeah, the gang was pretty much all there, except for Goku, still training a new savior, and Piccolo, who seemed to literally disappear from the face of the earth. Still, everything was going good, and everyone was having fun-

;‑­

Until, Videl, suddenly in shock, threw her cell phone down and ran through the door with a panicked look in her eye. Sensing something was wrong, everyone went out through the door to the outside, where they saw the Great Saiyaman, holding his daughter.

;

"Gohan, what happened!" Videl immediately scooped up her eleven year old girl, who awoke upon being touched. "Pan, what happened?"

;

"Nothing!" lied Pan. "I'm fine." Pan cringed from Videl's stern and almost teary eyes as Videl examined her body. She was badly bruised, along with cuts on her head, and her clothes were tattered.

;

She was in a fight, but who can do this to her?

;

"Goten, take Pan upstairs. Pan, stay there until I come up, got it?" Pan didn't look to her father, and got down from her mother, defiantly not allowing Goten to pick her up, though she limped, as she went inside. Goten followed, making sure nothing happens.

;

"Gohan!"

;

"She got into a mess in one of the Southern Cities. She's fine."

;

"How?" asked Yamcha. "She's a Saiyan, nothing on Earth can do whatever happened to her!"

;

"Well, something did. Let me explain." Said Gohan calmly…

**;**

**(Pan: 1st POV)**

**I know I shouldn't skip school, but it is the last day before Summer Break. Besides, with the stuff Dad teaches me, I should be in College. Now, where could I go? Maybe South City?**

**;**

**Flying is the best way to travel, forget the train. It doesn't take me long before I get to South City. Looking around, I see a group of people crowding around two people, and I almost shriek as one of them uppercuts the other, knocking him unconscious. Something inside me tells me to go watch.**

;

"**Who else wants to step in the ring!" shouted the winner of the first match. He has a good looking body, but what a butterface! And his hair was dirty too, yuck. I wouldn't go near him with a ten foot pole.**

;

"**50,000 Zenni if you can beat me!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, instantly grabbing more of my attention. Some guy pushed past me and tried to drop kick Moneybags in the face, but with a smile, he tossed the poor guy straight into the air. He went sailing off somewhere, before landing on top of some skyscraper: I didn't worry, he's fine, I think.**

;

"**What about you miss?" Said Moneybags as he pointed at me, causing the other men in the circle to snicker. I smiled, trying not to make it seem Moneybags is out of his league. I've been saving up for some shoes, maybe I'll buy five pairs.**

;

"**You'll go easy on her, right?" laughed a heckler as I walked to Butterface and bowed like Grandpa taught me before a fight.**

;

"**If you can get one punch on me, the Zenni's yours." Laughed Butterbags. He mocked my bow, and got into a goofy stance, causing everyone to laugh. Even I smiled.**

;

"**Say goodnight ugly!" I rushed Butterbags, and was surprised that he dodged my kick, though there was a look of fear in his eyes. I couldn't stop laughing as I purposely narrowly missed his body, just so I can see him squirm. I noticed how suddenly the watchers went quiet, barely able to register what their minds saw: Their hero being bested by lil ol me!)**

;

"**Gimmie my money!" This time I reappeared in front of Butter and aimed a weak punch into his jaw, but suddenly he dodged it. Even more determined, I tried elbowing him, but he grabbed my arm. What's going on!‑­**

**;**

**Butter seemed real confident with his straggly hair and his yellow teeth, that he didn't notice my foot until it was too late. I made contact with his face, but though I was serious, he made it seem like the hit didn't bother him. He dropped me down, and went into his pockets.**

**;**

**The crowd gasped in awe as I was awarded the Zenni. The money I admit almost made me drool a bit.**

;

"**Don't spend it all in one place." Butter's eyes seemed to glow, but I think I was imagining it. Only handsome guys' eyes can glow.**

**;**

**It wasn't long, about an hour before all my money was gone. I spent half of it just on food, getting stares from everyone. Guess they don't see a lot of Saiyans around here. After that, I went into the nearest and most expensive store, and bought too many sneakers: How am I gonna explain this to Mom? Oh well. There's another hour before school's done. I can get to my last period, and make up some alibi, maybe IBS this time.**

**;**

**Suddenly I hear a shriek, and gunshots, and see people running. I fly to the commotion, and I see the cops aiming their rifles at…Moneybags!**

;

"**Look, I'm just robbing this bank." He said. "What's wrong with that?" There was blood on his hands, and several cops on the ground around him, unmoving**

;

"**You and your men have till the count of three to surrender." Shouted the only cop not in uniform, the Chief. "One!"**

**;**

**Suddenly I felt a spike of energy rise from Moneybags. His power was nowhere near mine, but the energy he had was enough to decimate this city! I have to stop him! **

;

"**Little girl, get outta here!" shouted the Chief. One of the cops tried to grab me, but hit the forcefield that I made, entrapping me, Moneybags, and the bank, preventing any more bloodshed.**

;

"**Son Pan." Laughed Moneybags. I immediately took alarm. **

;

"**How do you-**

;

"**How can anyone not know who you are, or your family. This planet was saved countless times, People here aren't blissfully unaware." **

**;**

**I got into a stance I saw in a movie. "IF you know who I am, than why are you doing this?"**

;

"**Easy, to show who's superior." I barely dodged him, a lot quicker from before. I started pounding at him, but he parried all my attacks, and the shock came as he tripped me to the ground. I immediately jumped away, before his foot crushed me through the ground.**

**;**

**How can a human do this? He's nowhere to my power, yet his speed is astounding. It has to be his martial arts training. I've never studied it, having beaten up Grandpa's dojo students since I was six. Mister Vegeta telling stories about the Saiyans, so how is this possible? I attacked Moneybags, but suddenly he went on the offensive, his speed packed in his fist. I hear my heart beat slow as I'm slammed into my own forcefield, losing consciousness to the blows to my body timed with the hundreds of bullets from the cops trying to assist me, but failing miserably.**

**;**

**I can't let this end like this. With a shout, I force Money away with all my energy, and I power up an energy ball. The look of fear is on his face again. I know I shouldn't do this, but I don't care if I kill him. I pour my all into the yellow ball, and toss it at him. He was too much in fear to move.**

**;**

**When I awoke, I see Daddy, in his superhero costume. He's crying while holding me. I can't hear anything he's saying. Suddenly he turns away from me. I look, and I see two more men coming from the bank. They were twice as ugly as Money, wherever he is. They attack my dad, but Daddy kicked them both into some buildings, just in time for my ears to be unclogged.**

;

"**HONEY, ARE YOU OKAY…"**

_;_

_(Back to the present)_

‑­

"But, how?" said Bulma. She's a Saiyan! She should mop the floor with anyone. Krillin nodded as well, and stated.

;

"I wouldn't want to take her on."

;

"She's only a quarter Saiyan." Said Vegeta. "There's too much human in her. And her actual lack of training. Any fool that can sense her movements could defeat her, and in the end, she had to blow up an insignificant speck to win. Pathetic."

;

"Watch your mouth, Vegeta!" barked Gohan, raising his voice and staring the Prince down, causing everyone to jump.

;

"When's the last time you picked up anything more than a pen, Gohan." Said Vegeta smugly, as he stared the angry parent down. "The last time you made a fist when you was shouting at a nerd for getting an answer wrong-

;

"Vegeta!" shouted Bulma. "How dare you talk to him like that, Pan almost died!" Vegeta said nothing, but instead walked off. Yamcha walked up to Gohan.

;

"But she is fine?"

;

"Yeah Yamcha, I stopped by Korin's. From there, she told me everything." Videl started crying into Gohan's shirt. Everyone looked down and away in silence.

;

(Meanwhile)

;

Pan wiped her eyes, thinking of what happened, hating herself. In this time of peace, no one has time to teach her anything, so Pan taught herself, seeing how useless that was. She started tearing up as she remembered seeing the ball of energy incinerate that man's body before she collapsed. She couldn't believed she did that, promising to gain control of herself, and never be so weak to rely on killing again. Now all she needed was a mentor, someone like Grandpa Goku.

;

"But he's training right now. I'll just get in the way. Maybe one of his friends?" Pan thought of Krillin, and Yamcha, but they retired, and are not as strong as they say they once were. Vegeta's a bit too scary sometimes, Pan thought to herself, and thought of her family, but they were all busy with their lives. She barely gets attention now!

;

"Who else is out there!" She starts to think hard and walks to the window, and looking out, she sees to guy, flying? Pan starts to smile big.

;

"We should be training." Stated Tenshinhan as he slowly floated to the Capsule Corp headquarters/Briefs home with the tiny Chaozu. "We don't have time for this."

;

"We haven't seen our friends in almost 23 years. Don't you want to tell them what's new with us?" Chaozu floated through the clouds, moving them with only his mind.

;

"Yeah, tell them that the world's too lazy to learn Crane Martial Arts from the masters? That learning to fly is useless to those who would rather kill flies in front of the television? JOY." Chaozu floated to his friend.

;

"We'll get a student, soon enough. For now, lets- Suddenly the two stopped in mid air. A little girl was floating in front of them, with stars in her eyes.

;

(…)

;

"So it's settled." Said Gohan. "I'll go on emergency leave for Pan's summer break, walk her through this milestone, teach her better control. Alright." Everyone agreed, and turned, sensing another.

;

"Mister Ten?"‑­

;

"Gohan, you don't have to call me that." Tenshinhan rubbed his head a bit, and stated. "Can I speak to you and Videl, in private?" Surprised, Gohan and Videl flew off with Tenshinhan, as the others, wondering where Chaozu was without Ten, when they heard Pan laughing at the front of the building.

;

(Five Years later…One hour before Pilaf reached Kami's Lookout)

;

Pan was a different girl now than you'd ever expect. Wearing a black gi with the symbol of Crane on the back of her shirt, she meditated with her hair down in her room. With complete calmness, and silence, she found herself slowly rising. She didn't notice as streaks of yellow was flashing in her hair, becoming more, and more frequent…

;

"Pan, your date's here!" shouted Videl, breaking Pan's concentration, as she opened her eyes, and fell to the ground with a thud.

;

"Thank's mom." Putting on her street clothes in a second flat, she tied her orange bandanna her mother bought her, and smiled in the mirror, feeling this will be a good day for her. Nothing can go wrong.

The End…?


End file.
